Class System
Every player begins the game as a Warrior but when the class feature unlocks at level 10, a total of four classes become available. Each class has specific attributes, special abilities, and new gear which increase their effectiveness. Available Classes The user gets the opportunity to choose to play a Warrior, Rogue, Mage, or Healer. Players also have the option to opt-out of classes. Character Attributes Every character has four attributes: Strength (STR), Constitution (CON) Perception (PER), Intelligence (INT). These take the place of the previous "Attack", "Strength", "Defense", and "Protection" statistics that were tracked in the game. When classes are unlocked, each player starts with 10 points which can be allocated to the different attributes. Each class has one "primary" attribute, which benefits greatly from that class's equipment, and a "secondary" attribute, which gets a substantial but lesser boost from their gear. These attributes may be seen in the Stats and Achievements tab under Profile. Strength Constitution Intelligence Perception Changing Classes A "change class" option also becomes available which allows the player to pick a different class (if desired) and reallocate attribute points. At present, it costs a flat 3 gems to change a class. In the future, we'll add a "cooldown" mechanism. This starts a delay of 3 realtime days (as measured by the passage of cron, the "day start"), after which the player may change their character's class. Players are also refunded all their spent attribute points, and may reassign them as they see fit, to better match the needs of their new class. A player can spend Gems (3 per day of cooldown remaining) to execute the class change instantly. Abilities and Mana Points (MP) Each class has special skills which can be activated at a cost in Mana Points (MP). A character starts with a pool of 30 MP. Mana Points are replenished by 10 MP a day, plus 1 MP per completed To-Do. Allocating attribute points to intelligence also restores 1 MP per point. Each class receives two self or task abilities and two party buff abilities, each split evenly between a primary stat ability and a secondary stat ability. Healers are the exception, getting 3 constitution abilities and 1 intelligence ability. The class's first ability is available at level 11, and one of the remaining 3 abilities are unlocked each level thereafter, up to level 14. Critical Hits When scoring a task, the player has a 3% chance of landing a "critical hit." Gear Each class has unique equipment, with different artwork and different attribute bonuses. All players begin at level 1 as Warriors. Equipment tiers do not carry across classes. This means that players who purchase gear for one class will still have to start by buying the lowest equipment in each tier if they switch classes. Equipment for other classes can still be worn, but it does not benefit from the class equip bonus (see below). Typically, a class has two pieces of equipment that raise their primary attribute, and two that boost their secondary attribute. Within each of these pairs, one raises the attribute by a greater amount at each tier than the other. For example, the Warrior's weapons raise STR by up to 18, their helmets increase STR by up to 12, their armor raises CON by up to 12, and their shields increase CON by up to 8. There are exceptions to the above scheme. For example, Mages employ two-handed weapons, so they only have three equipment slots available. Their weapons fulfill the purpose of what in other classes would be spread across two gear pieces. Class Equip Bonus Any piece of equipment the player is wearing that belongs to the player's class gives them a 50% bonus to the appropriate attribute. For example, a player might own both a Warrior's Morning Star (STR 9) and a Rogue's Ninja-to (STR 8). If the player is a Rogue, they would be better off using the Ninja-to because it adds 12 strength for a Rogue--8 for the weapon itself, plus 4 (50% of 8) for the Class Equip Bonus. Players can wear some gear from a different class and still get the class bonus for the class gear they are using. For example, if a player is a Rogue but is wearing the Warrior's Golden Armour, they will still get a class bonus for the Rogue's Ninja-to if they are using it. Which Class Should I Play? It's completely a matter of preference. Remember a few things: *Passive stats act the same for all classes, so it doesn't really matter which class you play as long as you have a good balance of allocated stat points. *Your class choice really (1) gives you a boost in your primary stat, (2) has certain spells, (3) has a certain appearance. So, pick the class that looks the coolest and fits your play style (based on the "Select a Class" table above) External Links *Trello discussion Category:Gameplay Category:Unlockable Features Category:Content Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Underconstruction Category:Classes Category:Class System Category:Stats